The present invention relates to a character input system for inputting characters to a handwritten character recognizing device, and more particularly to a character input system having character input buffers for plural characters which suitable for consecutively inputting characters.
A plurality of character input buffers and a display area are commonly provided for inputting characters in a handwritten character recognizing device so that characters are sequentially inputted to the buffer areas. With this method, it is common to depress an "execution" or "transfer" key to collectively transfer the characters in the buffer areas to the display. For example, in the Proceedings of 26th (the first half year of 1983) National Meting of Information Processing Society of Japan, 4H-11, pp. 1313-1314, there is disclosed a method whereby characters are sequentially inputted to a data input window, and a plurality of characters in the input buffer areas are inputted at desired positions in the tablet by depressing an "ENTER" key. Obviously, this method may also be applied to a Japanese word processor using an ordinary keyboard input.
Recently, a handwriting word processor has become of practical use. A character input/display area for one character is provided in the handwriting word processor. After inputting a character, this character is transferred to another character display area by designating a character type mode (Kanji character, Japanese cursive syllabary, straight-lined Japanese syllabary).
However, in case of a handwritten character input, the operation required for the operator such as transfer of one character at a time or collective transfer of a plurality of characters upon depression of an "execution" or "transfer" key after they have been inputted, results in a problem that the operator's thinking process is interrupted. It is desirable to input handwritten characters in real time.